Cyrus and His Palkia
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Cyrus brings Palkia into the world, he takes a liking to her. How will Pakia react and what happens next? R&R!


Cyrus and his Palkia

"Yes! I finally have the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb in my possession! With these orbs I shall remake the world! No man or Pokemon can stop me! Gwah Ha Ha Ha!" Cyrus shouted.

"Your wrong Cyrus, Your wrong! We'll stop…stop…you…" Ash said as he was carried away no longer able to even to keep himself up.

"Seeing that no one is in my way I shall get on with!" He turned to the Spear Pillar Sanctuary and put the Lustrous Orb in its place. He was going to call Palkia The Lord of Space first. "Great and honorable Palkia, I call you in the name of the Lustrous Orb and my desires. Bring forth yourself present!"

Just then a large hole appeared and a large white figure came out of the shadows. Cyrus looked so excited he thought he'd pee his pants, but he didn't of course that's not something you do in front of a deity. What came out of the portal would make any guy piss his pants. A Palkia with a thin body, pretty face, and a sweet set of tits gracefully stepped out of the portal. She knelt down in front of Cyrus and said in a feminine telepathic voice "_Hello human I am Palkia, Lordess of Space, Why have you called me?"_

Cyrus said nothing, He couldn't find the word in his mouth, and if he did he'd say something stupid. "Are you really Palkia?" He whispered not daring to look at her, half the reason because she was naked.

_"I am." _

"Well then you're certainly not what I imagined." He then felt his dick hardening against his pants.

_"Yes, I know what you mean all legends are kept looking as males to keep the point that we are powerful."_

"I was just saying, umm…"

_"Will everyone quit staring at me!?"_ Palkia said angrily.

"Can we go…Out for…coffee?"

_"What's that?"_

"Umm… A beverage that we humans drink because we need to."

_"Umm…no we don't need to."_

"Then lets talk in my house. It's just a few miles away in Veilstone City."

_"Ok then what ever you say."_

He completely forgot about Dialga and his plan to take over the world. She was the only thing that mattered. He walked uncomfortably through the streets. He felt his half-hard dick poking through his pants. Everyone was staring at them, half the reason because she's Palkia and another because she had no clothes on. When they got to his mansion he promptly used one of his over-sized bed sheets as a weak source of clothing. They were white so it was not like it made any difference.

"So Palkia I was wondering if you'd want to stay here with me."

_"You have a sexual preference to me don't you?"_

"No! No! I don't!" Cyrus protested.

_"Don't lie to me…I know…you…do…"_ Palkia the started to put his hands on her chest. _"I know you…do…"_ Now his hands were in a more desirable spot than before. Gently touching her nipple. But something felt wrong, Cyrus felt like a dirty whore. Doing this, so he asked "Palkia…Please stop! I want to know…is their anyone else…."

"_No there is not Master Cyrus. It's just us forever and ever…"_ He then felt tired and fell asleep in her arms.

He awoke to a quiet heartbeat, _tha, thud, tha, thud, tha, thud_. He found himself lying on Palkia's breast. She _said, "I hope you had a nice nap Master Cyrus."_ He did but didn't want to answer. He then thought a very dirty thought. He said "Palkia, press your boobs together."

"_Why you're their you'll be crushed."_

"Exactly."

"_Oh umm…ok."_ She said reluctantly. She did forming a deep canyon and Cyrus felt crushed inside. Being pressed together by her massive tits. Just then Jupiter came in "Cyrus I…What the hell?!"

Palkia then flicked a dragon claw at her and she fainted instantly. She then thew her out the window. _"It was nothing Cyrus…"_

"Palkia let's let's…Forever just the two of us create another universe one where we rule and live happily ever after.

_"I'm sorry Cyrus that's a rule I cannot break. It's set in stone if you please. I can create another dimension though. With Dialga I can…"_

"With Dialga you'll do nothing!"

_"What?"_

"After all that…Your still rely on that fool!"

_"I is not thine fault! We are bound together by the treads of time and space!"_

"Palkia! I trusted you! And now your…"

_"Then I guess I'll have to…"_

"What?! Show it to me!"

_"You…" _She then pulled out one of her long fingers out of her clenched fist and ate his soul.

Palkia looked at himself in the mirror and said _"Giratina you done it again."_


End file.
